An electronic device may display various graphical user interface (GUI) objects in a screen when the electronic device is turned on. The GUI objects may be comprised of mobile objects, such as icons, or widgets, and fixed objects, such as a background image. In addition, the GUI objects displayed in the electronic device may be transformed in various ways. For example, the background image of the electronic device may be selected from among illustrated images, and photos of people, objects, or scenes, which are photographed by the electronic device.
The graphical user interface (GUI) objects of the electronic device may be divided into mobile objects and fixed objects. Similarly, the GUI objects may be divided into objects, which are displayed in the upper layer, and objects, which are displayed in the lower layer. At this time, the GUI objects displayed in the upper layer, for example, may be widgets or icons of the electronic device, and the GUI objects displayed in the lower layer may be background images. As mentioned above, the GUI objects may be displayed in the upper layer or the lower layer, so the objects displayed in the upper layer may cover the objects in the lower layer in part. For example, a specific icon may cover a person's face displayed in the background image. In this case, it is inconvenient for a user to use the electronic device while primary items, such as the background image, of the GUI objects displayed in the lower layer are covered. Furthermore, the user should directly relocate the GUI objects, such as widgets or icons, displayed in the upper layer in order to display the primary objects in the screen, which could be tiresome.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for detecting a non-overlapping area where the GUI objects that are configured to be displayed in the lower layer by the user, and the GUI objects that are configured to be displayed in the upper layer do not overlap each other.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.